Kaiara Stormclaw
On Willowwalk, the 25th day of Lightfading in year 607 ATA was born a small baby girl, called Kaiara Stormclaw, to one Adelaide and Edmund Stormclaw. She has two siblings -- a younger brother (Reynard, 17) and an older sister (Cecilia, 24). Her mother had complications while delivering her brother, and passed away shortly after giving birth. However, her father is still well and living, taking care of Reynard and herself. Although she loves and cherishes her father, she often relies on and looks up to Cecilia for guidance, who may not be the best role-model. Having only been three when her mother passed, Kaiara didn't show too many signs of change in behavior. Kaiara and Reynard were often looked after by a friend of her father's -- whom they called "Liddy" -- while Cecilia helped Edmund with his business (he hunted and sold meat). When Reynard was old enough, he took Cecilia's place by their father's side. Cecilia started to rebel, and Kaiara was right there behind her. Cecilia would often wander the taverns, conning people out of money -- and using Kaiara as a "prop" -- or outright stealing from them. Only a time or two was she caught, and the Bladesman who apprehended her was more lenient than he should have been, escorting her home to be dealt with by her father. At one point in time, Kaiara and Cecilia (both girls in their teenage years by now) both met a man who they eventually started to work for: stealing valuables and money from common folk. They were taught to never attempt stealing anything from a noble. Although it nearly cost her her life, Kaiara left her sister and the boss. The only two valuable things taught to her by him was her vigilance -- she's very aware of her surroundings, even when she may seem to be distracted by something else. Also, he taught her to use a small blade effectively. While she may not be the best with it, she can use one enough to get out of potentially dangerous situations -- unless, of course, the opponent has a bigger and better weapon. Her and her sister still have a good relationship, despite what Kaiara has been through due to the man her sister continues to work for, and they will meet up occasionally in a tavern or, should they be more secretive, an alleyway. When Kaiara wants time for herself, she'll sometimes "borrow" a horse, riding out to different towns to wander and learn of the history in places. She enjoys listening to stories told by the elderly, or random tales told in the tavern. Something else she enjoys on occasion is painting -- whether it's scenery or portraits of other people. To her knowledge, and aside from close family, nobody knows of her talent in painting, and it's not something she wants known. Kaiara tends to be a pretty out-going person, oftentimes butting in business that has nothing to do with her. Although she makes a living of stealing from other people, she otherwise abides by Imperial law. At times, Kaiara may seem a bit of a sketchy and 'all over the place' type person when paranoia kicks in. She'll sometimes fear that The Boss is coming back after her to finish her off, or she'll eventually be caught by the law and lose her hands. Another fault of Kaiara's is she's quick to stab someone in the back -- figuratively speaking. =Badges= =JTS Faction Point Value of Badges= 18 category:Chiaroscuro Characters